Of Midget Trees and Mistletoe
by SuckMyPeetato
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Sam firmly believes it's just not Christmas without a tree. He is spending the holiday with Puck, and he knows the Jewish family will not have a Christmas tree, so he takes it upon himself to go get one. From there, his night is filled with several Christmas miracles, and it becomes a night he will never forget. Suck slash. Happy Christmas in June!


**AN: If you are one of my Twilight readers, I am truly sorry for not updating TETATR in so long. I don't know when I'll actually get around to working on it, but if I do it now, it'll be trash. I need to be feeling it for it to be as good as it should be, so for now, it's still on hiatus.**

**Anywho, this story is just a little idea I had in the spirit of the holiday season back in December. This is just a oneshot, and I was going to wait to post it in July as a "Christmas in July" present, but I got inspired, so Happy Christmas in June!**

**Some background information is that this takes place in season three, and Sam has been staying with Finn's family since he returned. He and Puck have become close friends, and they hang at each other's house all the time.**

**So, now that I've taken up your time with my babble, on with the slash!**

* * *

**Of Midget Trees and Mistletoe**

It was 8:00 P.M. on Christmas Eve, and Sam was at the hardware store, roaming the garden center. There was nobody else in the area besides the cashier, who was wearing a bright red Santa hat and quietly clicking away at her computer. The store had a special selection of miniature Christmas trees that you could keep on a table or counter like a bonsai tree, and Sam knew he wanted to get one to take with him to Puck's house. Sam firmly believed that it was not Christmas without a live tree, and he knew there would be no Christmas tree in the Jewish Puckerman family's household.

You see, although Sam had been staying with the Hummel/Hudson family ever since he returned from Tennessee, he did not want to impose on them and their family time during the holiday. Carole had made it very clear that she considered Sam part of the family, and he was entirely welcome to join them for Christmas. However, to Sam, it just did not feel right to spend such a special time with somebody else's family, so when Puck asked if he wanted to come over that night, Sam jumped on the opportunity.

Even though Puck was not Christian, he knew Sam was, and he had figured Sam would want to spend the holiday with somebody who he was close to, since he could not spend it with his family. It seemed like an all-around good idea, seeing as Puck's mother and sister were staying at his Grandma's place that night for a sort of mother-daughter thing they did every year, and, if it weren't for Sam, he would have been stuck home alone with nothing to do. Puck probably would have spent the night watching movies until he fell asleep at four in the morning, and even though he would probably end up doing the exact same thing with Sam, at least he would have somebody to keep him company.

Sam was excited to go over Puck's for the night, but before he could think about that, he had to figure out which little tree he wanted to buy. They were all relatively similar to one another, so Sam just picked one at random. He was just about to take the tree to the cashier when he saw the price sticker. _**Whoa. **_$40 was pretty steep for a tiny tree. Sam's facial expression fell as he placed the tree back on the table. He just couldn't afford to spend forty bucks on a little tree when the only money he had was the $200 that were left from his short time working as a stripper. Sam started to walk toward the exit to go back to his car, but just as he reached the door, he heard a voice call out,

"Wait!"

Sam stopped in his tracks and turned around with a puzzled expression on his face. He looked around the store to find who had called after him when his eyes landed on the cashier with the Santa hat on her head. She was staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Do you want that small tree?" she asked him kindly.

Sam was unsure how to respond to the question, so he simply replied with the truth, "Yeah, but I can't afford it. I don't have a lot of money." Sam spoke softly, with sadness apparent in his voice and eyes. He really wanted that tree, but it was just too impractical to buy it.

Without another word, the girl walked out from behind the counter and made her way over to the table where the small trees were sitting. She picked up the very same tree that Sam had just set down only moments ago and carried it with her back to the register. Sam was not quite sure what she was doing. He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion as he watched her. It seemed that the girl was ringing up the tree as if he was purchasing it. She pulled some money from her pocket and put it into the register before again picking up the tree and carrying it around the counter. She walked over to Sam and extended her arms towards him, as if to say, "take this." Sam raised his eyebrows in question, and the girl responded with a smile, encouraging him to take the tree. Hesitantly, Sam reached forward and took the small plant from the girl's hands. He continued to stare into her eyes with a confused expression on his face until, after a few moments, her smile grew wider, and she said brightly,

"Merry Christmas!" The girl proceeded to move back to her place at the cash register and resume what she had previously been doing on her computer.

Sam remained where he was, staring in amazement at the kind stranger who had just bought him a Christmas tree for no apparent reason, other than the fact that he wanted it. After a few moments, he moved toward the exit, but when he got there, he stopped and turned to say a few words of thanks to the cashier. He was about to call out to her, but when he noticed that she had headphones covering her ears, he decided against interrupting her in whatever it was she was doing and settled for whispering a quiet "thank you" in her general direction before turning back toward the parking lot.

Sam walked to his old, red Chevy Corvair and placed his tiny Christmas tree on the passenger seat before moving around to the driver side and climbing into the car. As he went to turn the key in the ignition, he closed his eyes tightly and silently prayed that the car would start this time. It was always a gamble whether or not the old vehicle would actually start. He turned the key and heard the sound of the car giving its best effort.

"Come on, baby. Come on…"

Then, he heard it, the beautiful sound of the car running. It was a sound that most people would take for granted, but Sam never did. That sound was a gift from God, Allah, Buddha, Zeus, and every other higher power out there. As he pulled out of the parking lot, Sam smiled and thought to himself, _**This is an awesome night.**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It was 8:21 when Sam finally arrived at Puck's house, which was decorated with many strings of bright blue Hanukkah lights that twinkled and danced in the darkness of the night. There were lights on all the trees and bushes, along the edges of the roof, and running around the sides of every window and doorway. However, the lights, though beautiful, were not the most eye-catching of the decorations adorning the property. In the middle of the yard, there stood an enormous, inflatable, yellow menorah. It was a rather impressive inflatable, for the menorah was designed so that the flames of its candles could move up and down. The Puckerman's had set it so that the central shamash candle would be "lit" every night, and one additional candle would "light" each night in Hanukkah, just like you would do with an actual menorah. It was a pretty surprising sight for Sam, not expecting such a festive display at _Puck's_ home of all places.

"Hey, dude! What are you doing out there? Come in! It's cold as fuck out there." Sam was torn out of his daze by the sound of Puck shouting at him from the front door. He didn't realize he had been sitting there like a creeper just staring at the house for a few minutes. He quickly got out of his car, tiny Christmas tree in hand. He turned the key in the door of his car to lock it up before walking toward his smiling friend at the doorway.

"Dude, what's with the midget tree?" said Puck with the hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Alright, I know you're Jewish and all, but I'm not, and it's Christmas Eve, and it's just not Christmas without a tree." With that Sam walked into the house and shut the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket on the banister before stopping to give Puck a bro hug. When they parted, Sam looked around to admire the various Hanukkah decorations Mrs. Puckerman had laid out.

"So, what should we do?" said Puck, but Sam didn't respond, completely ignoring the question. The blonde boy was just staring at the ceiling right over their heads.

"Dude, I know my ceiling is fascinating, but you think maybe you'd want to do something a little more exciting like watching grass grow or paint dry?"

"Man, why is there mistletoe above our heads? I thought that was a Christmas thing."

"Uh…I don't know really…my mom saw it hanging like that at a friend's house around Christmas one year, and I guess she just thought it was pretty and decided to do it too. Why does it matter?" Sam face-palmed. Sometimes Puck was just so oblivious to the world.

"Dude, when two people stand under the mistletoe, they are supposed to kiss. It's like a rule or something."

"Alright, then kiss me."

"…wha…?"

"I said kiss me. You said it's a rule, so I guess we have to. Who's going to know?"

"Uh…"

Little did Sam know that Puck knew the mistletoe shit all along. He was just playing dumb to get Sam to kiss him. HE was the one who hung it up after all. When Sam still just stood there confused, Puck stepped forward and took Sam's face in his hands, gently pressing his lips against the other boys. They barely touched, and Puck started to pull back, but just before he could, Sam moved forward and kissed back, moving his lips against Puck's. Puck wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed together, and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against Sam's plump lips. Sam opened his mouth to let Puck in, letting the other boy keep control of the kiss. Their tongues moved against one another passionately, both boys moaning softly. Sam's hands found their way to Puck's ass while Puck's were pulling at Sam's bright blonde hair. They kept at it like that for a few minutes, their hardened cocks occasionally brushing against one another through their jeans. However, they soon had to pull back to breathe.

Puck grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him toward the family room where there was a sofa, two armchairs, and a television, which was hanging on the wall above a fireplace. There was a beautiful fire glowing in the fireplace, and there were several candles lit in the room.

Puck stripped off his t-shirt and helped Sam with the buttons on his shirt before collapsing onto the sofa and pulling Sam down on top of him. They kissed passionately some more, letting their hands feel each other's bodies. They ran their fingers over every muscle and curve of their torsos as they let themselves just get lost in each other. It didn't make any sense, and it was all happening so suddenly, but they both knew this felt _right_. This was _meant to be_.

They didn't go much further than that, just kissing and nipping at each other. Puck bit lightly on Sam's lower lip and tugged at the soft flesh with his teeth, earning a soft moan in return. Sam even decided to be a little adventurous, now that he was comfortable with the situation. He moved his mouth over to Puck's ear and licked around the shell of it lightly with his tongue. He nipped at the earlobe and sucked it into his mouth before taking the entire thing in his mouth and licking all over it. Puck moaned and groaned in pleasure, his ear being one of his most sensitive spots. This was heaven.

Puck pulled Sam's mouth back to his before thrusting up into the other boy's crotch, loving the feeling of their hard members crashing against one another through the rough fabric. Sam pressed back, and they began a steady rhythm, thrusting their dicks together sensually, rubbing and grinding against each other. Slowly, their breathing became more erratic and their kiss became sloppier. Their rhythmic thrusting became more like wild bucking as they both were nearing their climax. After a few more minutes, neither of them could hold it any longer, and they both screamed each other's name loudly, shooting their cum into their pants.

Sam fell down on top of Puck; he was worn out. He laid his head on the mohawked boy's chest, a sheen of sweat coating both of their bodies.

"So," said Puck, "you get an angel to put on top of that little tree of yours?"

"Don't need one. You're my angel, baby."

"You're so fucking cheesy," said puck and he lifted Sam's head to kiss him softly on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

"And a Happy Hanukkah to you."

They both smiled and cuddled against one another as they listened to the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**So, this was **_**supposed**_** to be nothing but fluff, but I can't help myself. Porn just always ends up in my writing somewhere. I tried to keep it a bit light, though. I hope you liked it guys! If you review, I'll send you and imaginary box of invisible cookies!**


End file.
